The creation and implementation of an academic and experiential research-based Bridges to the Baccalaureate project titled Research Models for Change, and the establishment of an academic community between the nursing programs of Community College of Philadelphia and Drexel University will: [unreadable] * Decrease barriers that impede minority students from completing baccalaureate nursing education; [unreadable] * Improve the academic readiness of minority nursing students for transition to the RN-BSN degree program; and [unreadable] * Increase minority nursing student exposure to and preparedness for opportunities in the field of biomedical research. [unreadable] The project's goal and objectives have been designed to reflect the mission of the Bridges to the Future program to "make available to the biomedical science research enterprise and to the nation the intellectual talents of an increasing number of underrepresented minority students." The program will focus on the strengths of Community College of Philadelphia and Drexel University's nursing curricula. Both programs maintain a commitment to endeavors to eliminate health disparities and meet the needs of vulnerable populations. Community College of Philadelphia, in partnership with Drexel University's College of Nursing and Health Professions, will develop and implement a research-based academic experience enabling a total of 45 nursing students over three years to enter into the RN-BSN program at Drexel, thus increasing the number of minority nurses prepared to enter into biomedical research. Over the course of the 15-month program, students will perform two biomedical research assistantships and complete two baccalaureate-level nursing courses. Continuing support in the form of mentoring, work-study opportunities, and financial aid will be availed to project completers as they seamlessly transition to Drexel's RN-BSN program. [unreadable] [unreadable]